Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Pyro Enterprises
Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Pyro Enterprises Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016! We've got a fair amount to cover, and we hope you'll enjoy it all! At any rate, one with the showcase! Day 1 Alright, Day 1. We're starting off today with a lot of the projects that had teaser images; those that weren't incredibly obvious and didn't have a real name. That being said, some may not be what you were expecting. Save one. That one's probably exactly what you were expecting Project Glitch Glitches have always fascinated me. The very concept of a minor bug in programming can have amazing results, from corruptions to speedrunning tactics and more. There are plenty of glitches that have gained infamy over the years, especially the Pok mon Missingno. I just wanted to try a game where the glitches were an essential part of the experience. Gl1tch is a Mega Man-inspired game that seems simple at first glance. You run and shoot your way to the end of a stage after beating a boss- standard fare. However, the game is far from standard- it's borderline unbeatable. Unless, of course, you abuse "glitches" or abilities based off of famous glitches of old. The main protagonist is a hacker named Andrea, though she tends to just go by her nickname Rez. One stormy night, Rez attempts to play a legendarily hard NES game, failing constantly. Determined to at least see the end, she begins hacking the game, modifying certain parts to make it easier. Just as she's about to finish the hack, however, her house is struck by lightning, putting Rez in a coma. When she awakes, she appears to have been changed into digital form... with the game's AI enraged at her modifications. Rez isn't supposed to exist in the game's code, and as such, isn't fully stable. She has a small pellet-like shot akin to Mega Man as one of her main modes of offense, and it can be charged to increase size and power, but every shot destabilizes her slightly, draining her HP. Unlike Mega Man, however, Rez has a melee slash attack, which absorbs data from the target in order to restore HP. Rez has a third move called the Dash Attack. Inspired by Ganondorf's side special in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, the Dash Attack charges forward a fair distance. While this can be useful for platforming, its true use comes when Rez hits an enemy. She slams them onto the ground, converting them into raw data for an instant kill. The data is then absorbed, giving Rez the qualities of that enemy, from alternate projectiles to temporary stat buffs. On top of the main game, Gl1tch also comes with a special app: the REZ Corruption Program. Inspired by the Vinesauce Corruption program, this app will corrupt specified bytes of a secondary set of save files, letting you experience all the chaos of a glitched-out game at no risk. Gl1tch will be coming soon. Project Yokai I've always had a thing for mythology, specifically Greek and Japanese mythology. As such, a lot of my content, from Heroforce characters to an entire Okami sequel planned a really long time ago, is based on the latter. Project Yokai... or should I say, Yokai no Densetsu... is the ultimate culmination of that. The year is 2008 in a parallel Earth. In this world, a separate race has evolved alongside humans; the yokai. Yokai are different in many ways from humans, as not only do they possess various types of powers akin to magic, but they have the mysterious ability to change humans into yokai in some way. As such, humans are largely frightened of them, and racial tension is high. Some humans, going by the name Yokai Hunters, are even slaughtering yokai in mass amounts, like a magical Ku Klux Klan of sorts. The game is based off of Sonic Adventure, acting as a 3D platformer with multiple gameplay styles depending on the character being played as. No matter who is being played as, be they human or yokai, they'll run into each other at certain points in the story. Geki is one of five characters is the game, and her story is one of the simpler ones. Based off of Super Mario 64, Geki's stages involve her traversing a large 3D stage in search of some end goal. A few simple electricity-based puzzles appear, and combat against Yokai Hunters is relatively simple, so she's the ideal starting space. The other stories are just as varied. One character may have a more linear stage selection and a time limit, another may have an entirely puzzle-focused game, and a third might turn into a gun-based platformer a la Ratchet and Clank. Either way, you'll have to beat everyone's story to see the real ending... Yokai no Densetsu will also be coming soon. Heroforce I've recently revealed 9 silhouettes for characters in Heroforce, the thing I consider one of my two magnum opus projects alongside Paper Mario 5. Every day of the showcase, I'll be revealing 2 of these characters, aside from the last day, where there'll be 3. First off is Dr. Nekroma. A renowned scientific genius, this Ectoneuroid has developed a method of reviving people from death during a certain period. Whether the process is ethical or not is of no matter to him; he just wants to save lives. Nekroma's a weird type of support/medic Hero. He has no healing skills whatsoever, but has access to the Halo Flare, the only ability in the game capable of inflicting the Halo status effect. Halo pretty much equates to "Auto-Revive", bringing a character back to life if killed under its effects. On top of this, he can also summon zombies, which are weak enemies that appear in swarms. Enough zombies can down even the strongest opponent. The next Hero is Barria, a renowned Lunajli singer. Of course, since Lunajli auditory reception falls far outside most other species hearing ranges, her beautiful voice just sounds somewhat like static. She's somewhat appearance-obsessed, but is legitimately willing to put herself on the line for Coronite. Barria excels in defense, in many ways that most characters don't. For instance, only her lightly-colored core is a hitbox; the surrounding dome of gel protects her from attacks from outside. As such, Barria effectively acts as a living shield to anybody inside her dome, but be careful, as enough damage can temporarily burst the gel and leave the core vulnerable. In addition, Barria possesses hypersonic attacks and multiple varieties of defensive moves. Undertale It's no surprise to anybody how popular Undertale's become. One man on the budget of a ham sandwich somehow managed to construct a game more prized than some of history's most revered titles, and it's shocked everybody. I myself love this game... ...But I still have some ideas that could improve it. Undertale: Remastered Edition is less a remake and more an expansion to the original Undertale. The gameplay remains the same, with no real major changes, but the content... that's expanded drastically. First off, the Underground has expanded. Since the player's character is so determined to get out of the cavern, they just make a beeline for New Home, never really stopping to sightsee. Now, depending on how events go down at the end of the Ruins, there are now three new locations found on an even lower level than Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland; these locations are called Mossgrove, Basin, and Dunes, and together they form Lower Underground. Going to Lower Underground doesn't really impact Neutral, Genocide, or True Pacifist endings; you'll just be meeting different characters. In fact, there are multiple points where you can switch from playing Lower Underground to Upper Underground, where the normal game takes place. Either way, you'll start at the Ruins and end with The Core and New Home. The Lower Underground is full of new enemies. There's no real similarities to enemies on the upper level, and every single battle is full of new strategies and events. Bosses will get even wilder, with plenty of new SOUL colors making an appearance to change things up a bit. Where these SOULs came from, of course, is a mystery... The biggest addition, however, is the introduction of PLENTY of new routes and endings. One of the new routes is referred to as the Betrayal route, which necessitates you being on the road to True Pacifist and is based off of a glitch in the original Undertale. You've made plenty of friends... How would they react if you started killing when they weren't looking? The last piece of information about Undertale: Remastered Edition for today involves a certain someone Undertale fans love to hate... That's right. Play the game through on the Genocide route and successfully kill Sans twice... but reload the game just after... and the third fight will have Sans show off an even higher level of power as Super Sans. Super Sans is even more difficult than the original Sans fight, as he utilizes attacks based off of every SOUL color as opposed to just the Blue SOUL. If anybody's looking for the worst time imaginable, it's here. Undertale: Remastered Edition will also be coming soon. Super Smash Bros. Y Super Smash Bros. Y has had an... interesting development period. And by that I mean that it's gone through 2 reboots already. Nevertheless, I am determined to make this game as high-quality as I can. So you nice people will get trailers. Yay. The trailer begins with a red Smash Ball hovering in midair, exploding into three jets of fire that form a Y shape. The scene then cuts to the new design of the Battlefield stage, a floating rock covered in autumn leave, floating above a similar field by an ocean. Four veteran fighters are seen battling it out: Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. The fight is wild, with no determinable victor. All four characters are about to collide for one final blow... then they are knocked back by a powerful attack that sounds like a cracking whip. The four get off of the ground to witness a new fighter: Simon Belmont. The trailer cuts to gameplay, featuring Simon battling against the four original fighters. After KOing them, it cuts to a game logo, then follows up with more gameplay clips featuring veteran fighters Marth, Samus, Bowser, and Fox. After a final recap of sorts with all the revealed fighters clashing together in another final attack, the trailer cuts to a short clip of newcomer Agnès sipping tea with a female Inkling, the latter looking slightly confused. The trailer finally ends with a view of a massive sphere of metal, featureless save a blue countdown timer... Fright Night Name Contest To end things off tonight, I wanted to talk about... I've recently revealed hints for 4 upcoming characters. Since all characters in Fright Night are based off of horror movie characters, I thought it might be fun to hold a guessing contest. Go into the page, read the hints, and try to guess the inspiring movies in the comments below. The first person to guess correctly will get to name the character (some stipulations may apply). So yeah, that's all we have for tonight. Come back tomorrow for some more in-depth Fright Night information and new content in general! Seeya then! Day 2 Hello, and welcome back to Day 2 of the Showcase! We've got more content to show off, so let's get straight to it! StarFall The Mother series- more specifically, Mother 3- holds a special place in my heart. There's really nothing that has ever compared to the setting and vibe of the franchise, and I genuinely have to admit I prefer Earthbound to the masterpiece of a successor that is Undertale. I once had a sequel game going called Mother U. That went nowhere. So now, it's getting redone in the form of StarFall. StarFall is set in the year 200X (ironically between the dates of Earthbound and Undertale), the year Earth is finally visited by aliens. The visitors are a race known as the Starborn, who wish to unite with humanity to reside on Earth after the loss of their own planet. While the general consensus agrees, and the Starborn are allowed to stay (at least temporarily), groups of both species are starting to resent being trapped with the other. The game plays more like Earthbound and Mother 3 in many ways, featuring the return of a four-person party, Mother 3's music-based combat functions, psychic abilities referred to as EXT Powers, and odometer-style HP and EN meters. The primary Undertale inspiration in terms of combat is how often the rules get broken- one enemy might turn into a completely different one when hit a certain way, while another might put a minus sign next to your HP, making you take damage from healing and heal from damage. No battle is truly standard. The characters are also intended to be as weird and quirky as in both series, with both human and Starborn NPCs being genuinely interesting instead of just being fancy signposts. Of course, while almost everything is designed to emulate Earthbound, Undertale's element of choice also raises its head... Will you work to live alongside the aliens regardless of the risk or drive them away to save humanity? StarFall will be coming soon. αfterlife This one's just a little side project I came up with that I thought might be interesting. So, with further ado, have some αfterlife. The game begins with death. No, this doesn't actually lead into a flashback sequence of how you got there, you just start off dead. Upon arrival into the afterlife, however, you are greeted by the self-proclaimed guide of the dead, Curiosity the Cat. Curiosity explains that while the afterlife is full of deadly demons and other souls who will do anything to claw their way back to life, it is fully possible to survive the ever-changing spiritscape with enough skill. αfterlife as a whole is a fusion of three things: 3D Zelda titles, Dark Souls, and a recent addition to my lineup of favorite games, The Binding of Isaac. Players enter a randomly generated dungeon akin to the latter game, though it's 3D as opposed to 2D. Players do basic platforming alongside precise, deadly melee combat against the denizens of the afterlife. Your basic Soulknife weapon is weak at first, though you'll upgrade it along the way by collecting a multitude of items and objects. You start off every dungeon with nothing but the knife and a bottle, but you'll quickly change the way you play based off of the items. Some items give buffs or debuffs, some add a ranged weapon, some give new attributes, and some act as familiars that fight alongside you. In addition, most enemies leave some form of liquid behind, which can be scooped up in the bottle like other liquid found in the environment. Drink it and something might happen; it'll depend on the liquid. So yeah, in a sense, αfterlife is a melee-focused Binding of Isaac 3D, but I do feel that that basic formula could prove to be something wonderful... and I hope you agree. αfterlife will also be coming soon. Heroforce Well, time for the usual two announcements. Polygor is a member of the hive-minded crystalline race known simply as the Polygor. They have no natural shape, no natural voice, no society or technology that hasn't been salvaged from other races. In short, Polygor is pretty much anything it wants to be. It seems to just want Coronite for s*** and giggles, because there's no real reason that it would need it. Polygor is essentially the Kirby of Heroforce. It only has one special move, Scan, which targets the nearest enemy Hero, even behind walls. This does no damage, but instead morphs Polygor into a polygonal version of that Hero, complete with the same specials and basic attacks. Polygor drops the change upon taking enough damage, but Scan has no cooldown, so it can be used as much as desired. Vilanis is a "Hero" who has been previously revealed, but this is his first legitimate appearance. He's a human/Terran who pilots a giant mecha styled after Andross of Star Fox, and as such is one of the biggest playable characters in the game. His entire playstyle is just focused around the adage of "ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK". Why is a previously revealed character actually important enough to show here? Just for the announcement that I will finally be trying to complete Heroforce's story. Yay. VORTEX Pyro Enterprises' first real umbrella game is here once again, and this time, we're going to be talking about modes. Because those are clearly more important than characters, right? (cricket noises) Anyways, there are four main modes to VORTEX, which are Battle, Dungeon Crawl, Event, and Quest. Battle is the simplest mode, where you form a team of characters and duke it out with another player locally or online. There's not much more to really cover considering this is the bulk of what's been explained already. Dungeon Crawl takes cues from top-down RPGs, letting you set up a team, equip them with items, and attempts to take on a 5-level dungeon. Each level is themed after a represented franchise, and features aesthetics and enemies from said franchise. Make it to the bottom floor to fight a boss, who'll be foreshadowed by how the final floor appears. Event mode is where you deal with events that have already occurred. By that, I mean Event mode is essentially "Mission Mode", where you'll have events from a franchise shown to you and you have to make sure things progress right. You go in with set characters, items, and equipment, and usually the enemies act differently. Make sure things go down exactly as are supposed to... even if it means you die. As for Quest... that's for later tonight. Super Smash Bros. Y Time for yet another trailer! The trailer opens up with the typical introduction sequence, then cuts to a grassy field. Veteran fighter Sonic rushes by in a blur, stopping at a small inn located out in the middle of nowhere. Opening the door, he checks inside to see veterans Cloud and Pac-Man taking in the mostly deserted room. Sonic waves to the two, then points outside and runs off. Cloud and Pac-Man try their best to follow him, but are incapable of catching up for obvious reasons; Cloud simply smirks as the two run off. Meanwhile, Sonic arrives at a lake in the middle of the field, with a small citadel-like structure in the middle. Walking inside, he waves hello to a dancing Azura, seemingly in a trance-like state until noticing the blue hedgehog. Sonic tries calming talking with Azura, but the girl seems worried about something that the hedgehog cannot discern. Suddenly, explosions rock the landscape around the citadel as something in the air launches bombs. Running outside to check, Sonic takes one look and sees a small UFO-like object. A blue beam of light reaches down next to Sonic as fellow fighter Mega Man teleports in. Mega Man, Sonic, and Azura try their best to knock back the projectiles fired from the UFO, revealed to be piloted by none other than Dr. Wily himself. Cloud and Pac-Man arrive on the scene, but Wily begins charging up a powerful laser cannon to destroy the three entirely. However, just before he can fire the cannon, a pair of slashes, one red, one blue, slice the cannon off of the UFO. The camera pans down to reveal the hero: newcomer Lloyd Irving. The trailer cuts to gameplay, showing off all the revealed characters in combat on the new Aqua Citadel stage, which does not seem to be tied to any particular series. The trailer finally cuts to a logo after revealing Sonic and Lloyd's Final Smashes. After the logo, the trailer cuts to a scene of Knuckles playing rock-paper-scissors with returning fighter Little Mac, with the two continuously getting ties as they can really only form rocks. The trailer finally ends with another clip of the metallic sphere from the last trailer, the countdown slightly lower than the last... VORTEX Pt.2 Boy, I can tell at least one person was really impatient with these. Sheesh... Well, unfortunately, "trailers" aren't coming merely because I couldn't think of a good vibe for them. So instead, have some straight-up character reveals. Like all characters in VORTEX, Meloetta holds a very special place in my heart as the one who finally enabled noobish Pyrostar to complete his first Pok mon game. At any rate, Meloetta is a character who can switch between two stances at will with the use of her Relic Song ability. Her Aria form has a moveset full of sound-based magical attacks and debuffs, while her Pirouette form is loaded with powerful melee attacks and dance-based team buffs. It takes a full turn to change her form, however, so she takes effort to synergize with... Of course, one of her Skills alleviates this. Cheater. I don't really know why I have a liking towards Tetra, but she's a really appealing and interesting character to me and I'm always happy when she shows up in something... Maybe it's just because Wind Waker is my favorite Zelda game. Regardless, Tetra is a surprising powerhouse if used right. Sure, she has stylish sword attacks with varying effects, but her real true power is her pistol. Her pistol moves are highly dangerous if used right- one attack can even blow opponents clear out of the battlefield! However, she's not too high on defense... though having the Triforce of Wisdom does load you up with IQ. As for the final thing tonight, I present the final mode in VORTEX... Quest Mode. Quest is like a fusion of Dungeon Crawl and Event Mode: you traverse the environment like the former but have character limitations and changes like the latter. Quest is essentially the story mode, diving into what exactly the VORTEX is while giving a chance to unlock new content... maybe you'll find some new fighters lost in the depths. That, and you'll also get to see The Guard. But that's a matter for tomorrow. Anyways, thanks for sticking with us yet another day! I'm Pyrostar, we're Pyro Enterprises, I'm done, GOODNIGHT! Day 3 Honestly, due to real-life events, there won't be much content in days 3 and 4. No reason to not show something, though! Project Cell I've mentioned Undertale a lot this presentation. If you can't tell, I just really like the game. Project Cell, however, is inspired by one incident in the game that's rather spoilery. Just skip the next paragraph if you don't want to be spoiled. Basically, getting on the final stretches of the game's True Pacifist route lets you access the final area: the True Lab. Inside, the only monsters are Amalgamates, hybrids created in an attempt by Dr. Alphys to create synthetic human SOULs. One Amalgamate, however, does not relate to any previously seen monster- the Memoryhead. This enemy is genuinely creepy, does not seem to correlate with anything in the game, and is the only enemy in the game that uses the Cell Phone to spare. This one-time encounter was interesting to me, and I quickly began designing an entire game based around the use of a cell phone. That game is One Last Call. You play as a character who is given no real name, and is only referred to in the files as the Receptionist. Hints are given at her identity- she's a college student, she wants to go into electrical engineering, she's afraid of jumpscares, etc.- but all that players need to know is that something's wrong. One Last Call is a first-person exploration/horror game akin to Alien: Isolation, with the player exploring a large campus while trying to evade a demonic entity equally as nameless as the Receptionist, though it is known as the Wireless in files. This Memoryhead-inspired monster is incredibly dangerous, being able to kill the Receptionist in a single hit if it gets her... Easy for it, because it can travel over electrical systems as well as control them. The Receptionist's (and player's) only real defense is a cell phone. Based off of an iPhone, this cellular device has multiple functions that help the player track and evade the beast. The most basic is a simple radar; the phone will vibrate when the Wireless is near, even when an App is not active. Apps are abilities loaded into the phone that let the player manipulate the environment, but there are limits; only one App can be active at once, you need to be near a source of WiFi to have it work, and the Wireless can track your signal if you're close enough to it... Especially since the Wireless itself acts as a working WiFi broadcaster. There's not really an end goal; you're just working to survive the night, akin to the FNaF franchise. Later nights do get tougher, though, with more obstacles and less hiding spaces as the game goes on. Hopefully the One Last Call formula sounds appealing... because it's coming soon. Quetz's Adventure The Kirby-inspired Quetz's Adventure is nearing completion despite being on hiatus for a while. Why I stopped working on it so relatively close to completion, I'll never know. Essentially, I just wanted to say that work on this project will continue after the showcase. Not much information, but there's not much to do. Final Depths Final Depths is a bit of an interesting beast. On the surface, it's a standard third-person shooter game, but just below that surface (figuratively and literally), it becomes much, much more complex. The story of Final Depths is threadbare at first; you're dropped into the middle of the ocean with a harpoon gun and EM hand cannon, with two in-game weeks of breathable O2 and a floating pod that acts as your base. You have no goal but to explore the ocean, and you can essentially do whatever you want. Become a marine biologist and collect rare varieties of sea life? Sure! Find a small island and play Survivor: Guns Edition? Why not? Find Atlantis and get filthy stinkin' rich? Literally no reason not to. Of course, Final Depths is a TPS first and foremost, so we have to discuss weaponry. There are two types of weapons; Ballistic and Energy. Ballistic weapons, such as your starting harpoon gun or a crusty old shotgun you might find on the ocean floor, are powerful but require actual ammunition to use, which must be synthesized from various resources in the pod. Energy weapons, like the EM cannon, require nothing but a short cooldown, but usually don't do a lot of damage. The EM cannon doesn't even hurt things at all; it just stuns them. Of course, you may be wondering what you'd be shooting in this peaceful setting. Well, if you're not shooting small creatures with the EM cannon to stun them and gather then for food or research, or using more powerful weapons on predators in self-defense, you're using them on the Atlanteans. The Atlanteans are typically peaceful creatures, but if you've been meddling too much with nature, they'll actively seek you out and try to kill you. Atlanteans have guns, too, and these are mostly what constitute Energy weapons. An undersea open-world third-person shooter? Why the heck not?! Final Depths will be coming soonish. Heroforce Unfortunately, we've gotta wrap up soon. Why not end off teh day with 2 more characters for Heroforce? Paraleila is a crazy girl, as admittedly most of the Dimensionoid race are. Nobody knows where they came from, or where their massive power comes from, but they're all semi-insane yet effectively harmless. Paraleila, on the other hand, is sane enough to use her powers to a frightening level. Paraleila revolves around the parallel universe concept of the infamous "0.5 A Presses" speedrun of Super Mario 64. By charging energy over time, she can hop over to another plane of reality, being able to affect objects in the battlefield without actually being present. Of course, it does wear off eventually... She also has a variety of projectiles and a powerful hammer to fight with. Gluton of the Caloroid race is a dumb son of a mother, but he's got heart (and stomach) to spare. While other races want the planet of Coronite for resources or building space, the Caloroids just want to eat the thing, much as they have multiple planets before. Gluton is a weak, tanky character with a unique support role: transport. He can absorb an ally into his stomach, guarding them from damage until he launches them back out into the fray. SUrprisingly, he's also faster than a fair amount of the cast, so he works well in getting allies across the map at high speed. He can also eat enemies and spit them out as projectiles, or lay waste to their HP with the powerful and corrosive Digest move. Super Smash Bros. Y As it turned out, I actually did have time to finish off today properly! So, without further ado... The trailer begins in the usual method, then cuts to two fighters battling in a new stage, resembling a dead tree with platforms in the middle of a lightning storm. The camera zooms in, revealing the fighters as veterans Pit and Bayonetta. The two are evenly matched, and when veteran Robin joins in to help, the fight still seems extremely balanced. As the fight goes on, a blue portal opens up in the background, with a silhouetted figure walking through. Pit and Bayonetta clash weapons, but a fourth fighter appears, slashing the two apart: Crono. The trailer cuts to gameplay, showing off Crono's light-powered sword attacks and ability to manipulate time with his Chrono Trigger special. However, Robin eventually hits Crono directly with a charged Smash attack, knocking him extremely far back. Crono eventually climbs back up the tree, with Bayonetta aiming two of her guns at him. Just before she fires, she is knocked away by a new fighter: Adeleine. The trailer returns to gameplay, showing Bayonetta against Pit, Crono, Adeleine, and Robin. After a game logo, it ends with a shot of the same metallic sphere, this time with a figure in a metallic armored dress standing in front of it. Well, now we have Adeleine and Crono joining the Smash, alongside the new stage "Thunder Yggdrasil". A surprising amount of new stages are Smash-specific, like this and Aqua Citadel from the last trailer. Anyways, enjoy the final thing for Day 3... Goodnight, Fantendo! Day 4 Once again, the final day will be shorter than the others due to personal stuff... That's not to say nothing's going to happen at all, though! Splatoon: Splashdown I really frickin love Splatoon, just because it's a shooter that's legitimately unique and isn't all dark and gritty. Don't get me wrong, dark and gritty can be good, but it just gets stale after a while, so stuff like Borderlands and Splatoon that take the genre to a more colorful side of things really appeal to me. Splashdown's been here for a while, but since I've been replaying it with my recently obtained amiibo pack, I've finally got some ideas to reboot it. Man, I'm really bad at rebooting games that aren't 100% original. Anyways, the biggest change right off the bat is the vastly improved Local Multiplayer. Since more than 1 Pyrohedron controller can be used at once, complete with screen, there's no reason to not include a friend locally over online battles. Of course, Private Battles now have a local-only variant, which replaces the Battle Dojo, so you can play with friends only in any way you want... But you don't get rewards. It's just for fun. Another big addition is Grinding. I'd make an "It's not for EXP" joke, but considering I already made one in this exact circumstance, I'll contain my inner pun machine and not do it. Anyways, since Splatoon is already sort of a spiritual successor to the Jet Set Radio series, it's been taken one step further; all shoes now have built-in skates, used for grinding down rails and auto-moving across parts of the stage. You can still shoot while grinding, so it sort of acts like grind rails from Kid Icarus: Uprising. The customization options have been enhanced drastically as well. Not only can you equip Shirts, Shoes, and Hats alongside Pants, but you can also buy Trinkets. Trinkets are accessories that don't have stats like the previous four categories, but have a special effect unique to it. These can range from having 1.5 times as much ink capacity to completely refilling ink after a kill to being able to respawn immediately on top of an ally. On top of all this, there are now three species that can be played as: Inklings, Octolings, and the entirely new Jellylings. (I sincerely apologize if it seems like I ripped you off, Ham.) The campaign is a lot longer than the original, featuring 7 areas with 6 levels each. Boss fights are designed to be infinitely more imaginative, and every single one uses ink in a different way. And since the campaign's designed to act as a comprehensive tutorial, levels will feature minor tutorials on how to use every weapon, subweapon, and special weapon effectively. And as for those... you'll see them eventually. Evi's Diaries As anybody who follows Pyroverse content knows, Evi is becoming an interestingly prominent character. Despite that, she... really hasn't appeared in any content yet. Time to change that. Evi's Diaries is a TV show themed after similar projects like Vermilion Ashes, and is an episodic look into the character's backstory. It's a simple concept, but her backstory's a fairly complex deal, so I'm happy to be able to make a show out of it. Evi's Diaries will... not be coming as soon as some of the other content in the showcase. I have other priorities, but it will start soonish. Heroforce The final three characters for the showcase are about to be revealed. Let's do this. This is King Eregoth Vonahaus Checkmite the 9001st, but the game simply refers to him as Checkmite. He's the typical blundering ruler with more than a voice actor making him resemble the infamous King Harkinian, and were it not for his wife, Queen Erelia Marblert Checkmite the 1st, he probably wouldn't even be on Coronite. Checkmite doesn't attack himself, because kings are easily the most vulnerable chess piece. He attacks with his Pawns, rocket-propelled minions that target enemies and blast them with lasers or ram into them like missiles. When his exceedingly long specials charge, he can Promote one of his Pawns into an enhanced form, either an all-around improved Knight, a range-focused Bishop, or a melee-focused Rook. All his specials share a cooldown, so his do-nothing but dodge playstyle can be affected by player preference. Faberge is a standard member of the Eggulosa race, an avian creature that turns its eggshell into natural armor instead of shattering it. As such, while skeletal remains have given scientists clues, nobody has seen a live Eggulosan without the shell. Faberge's got the thickest shell of them all, so he's the prime egg-sample of the adage of "the best offense is a good defense". Much like the infamous , Faberge has 1 HP. However, that eggshell acts as regenerative armor, meaning that he has a shield meter akin to the Halo series instead of an actual HP meter. If he gets hit when that shield's gone, he's dead no matter what. In terms of offense, Faberge's role is scattering "Easter Eggs", hidden egg-like devices that either explode or debuff enemies that walk near, letting him set up plenty of traps. 200x200px|center Okkus, like most Noctosapiens, is blind, relying on enhanced hearing and sonar to navigate the world. However, Okkus was unsatisfied with his lot in life, and used ancient magic to connect six demonic eyes to his mind. He now possesses the power of sight, something no other member of his race can ever have... And he's depressed about it. Okkus is a type of support character I've rarely seen in gaming: the security guard. Okkus can place his eyes in the environment like mines, having them stick to any surface or just float. If an enemy enters range or just wanders into the line of sight, Okkus is alerted and can inform his allies to make a move. For more offensive players, Okkus can also detonate his eye mines to return them, but his most powerful attack is at its greatest when all six eyes are with him; do use make Okkus powerful or use him right? Anyways, that's all 9 Heroes that I had teased, and that's almost all we have for the Showcase. Super Smash Bros. Y We're finishing up the night with a Smash trailer. The trailer begins with the usual introduction, then cuts to a desert arena seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Newcomer Isaac is seen manipulating the sand in the arena via Psynergy, seemingly lost in thought. He offhandedly deflects a psychic strike from fighter Mewtwo, as new fighter Chibi-Robo nods off in the sidelines. A strong wind picks up as the fighters turn to face a massive sandstorm. The center of the sandstorm is revealed to be none other than King Dedede using his vortex-like breath to blow away mass amounts of sand in order to search for something. The other three fighter run over to him, revealing a strange blue battery-like object buried in the sand. Dedede removes the object, and the four begin fighting over it, with Dedede eventually gaining the upper hand. However, before he gets too far in terms of fiddling around with it, a new fighter teleports in, blasting him away with a cartoonishly large fireball. The camera pans around to reveal the new fighter holding the battery: Shantae. The trailer cuts to gameplay, showing the four fighters battling on the new Desert Acropolis stage in order to get the new battery-like item. After showing off the movesets of all the characters, Shantae grabs the battery as Dedede charges a Smash attack and Isaac swoops in with a Psynergy-charged dash attack. Before the attack hits Shantae, the minisucle Chibi-Robo launches her upward with an electrical attack, forcing her to drop the battery; Dedede then attacks the battery, releasing a vortex that greatly damages and stuns the three on contact. Shantae lands peacefully next to them, taunts, then KOs them all with a Smash attack before a logo appears. After the logo, Shantae walks off holding the shattered, leaking battery, while Shovel Knight digs into the ground and unearths a dazed Dedede. Before the trailer ends, the armored woman from the end of the last trailer is seen inserting a similar battery-like device into the massic metallic sphere; upon insertion, the countdown accelerates as she chuckles to herself. Well, the final SSBY trailer for the showcase! While this does reveal more characters and show off the Desert Acropolis stage, the most important thing here is that new battery item. That's known as an Enigma Charge, and it temporarily breaks time and space upon being shattered. The range is large, and anybody in the blast zone is afflicted with random effects, beneficial, harmful, or weird. Basically, it's a game changer, and is also important to the story mode. At any rate, it's been fun, but our time is finally up. Expect me to be a little less active for a few days for school-related reasons, but all these new games will quickly be put into action. As always, I'm Pyrostar, we're Pyro Enterprises, this is Fantendo, GOODNIGHT! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Presentations